Some
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu. Kisah masa pacaran Choi Siwon –aktor papan atas- dengan Cho Kyuhyun –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Siwon yang tidak peka. Siwon yang tidak romantis. Siwon yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Siwon yang tidak memahami keinginan Kyuhyun. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Kyuhyun menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?


**Title:** **Some**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre :** Romance & Humor

**Rated :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SM ent. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning : JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), **aneh****, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Note : **FF ini dibuat sebagai ganti dari kesedihan para readers di FF 'PAINKILLER' karena Eunkyo bikin FF itu sad end dan Kyunnienya meninggal. Dan juga karena Eunkyo sering bikin FF sad end T.T . Ide cerita terbayang saat mendengarkan lagu 'Some' milik Soyou dan Jung Gigo.

**Summary : **Just a short story of WonKyu. Kisah masa pacaran Choi Siwon –aktor papan atas- dengan Cho Kyuhyun –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Siwon yang tidak peka. Siwon yang tidak romantis. Siwon yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Siwon yang tidak memahami keinginan Kyuhyun. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Kyuhyun menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Some **_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

"Kemana kuda itu? Lama sekali!" rutuk seorang namja cantik yang duduk di bangku halte bis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

Siang ini ia ada janji dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya, Choi Siwon. Namun ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janji mereka! Belum lagi hujan deras. Aish! Rasanya namja cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu ingin menjual namjachingunya ke peternakan kuda nanti!

"Dingin" lirihnya lagi.

Bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di halte mulai terdengar.

"Abaikan saja! Mungkin dia gila"

"Cantik cantik kok gila ya? Sayang sekali!"

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Namun bisikan-bisikan itu masih terdengar.

Tanpa berniat meladeni orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh -yang kebetulan sedang menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh- namja cantik itu tetap saja meluncurkan rutukan maupun lirihan dari bibir sexynya.

"Ani ani! Lebih baik aku panggang saja. Lalu aku jual di pasar. Manatau kuda panggang bisa laku keras"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, baby! Tadi eomma menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi dulu, jadi aku terlambat. Hehe"

"Whoa... Itu Choi Siwon?"

"Wah... sedang apa dia disini?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mencekik, menyayat ataupun langsung membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya yang malah nyengir kuda ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersenyum evil dalam hati.

"Aku! Aku disuruh-"

"YANG PEDULI?!" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Siapa yang peduli' ya? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun nonton 'The Comment'?

"Baby~"

"APA?"

Siwon menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang berada di halte menertawainya karena diteriaki oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"Baby~ Choi Kyuhyunku sayang, jeongmal mianhae. Tapi eomma benar-benar menyuruhku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah eomma, kau tahu sendiri kan sayang?" Siwon mulai merayu Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyunnie. Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Iya. Iya."

"Hehe. Choi Kyuhyun memang yang terbaik!" seru Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ooh... So sweet~" gumam hampir semua orang disana.

"Aish! Sok romantis! Aku kan jadi merindukan namjachinguku yang sedang WaMil!" gumam seorang yeoja sambil menangis bareng Eunkyo (eh?)

"Koran! Koran!"

Kyuhyun melirik salah satu koran yang dibawa tukang koran itu.

Disana ada berita paling hot yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar dan tebal.

**CHOI SIWON DAN KIM HEECHUL BERKENCAN?**

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon, lalu menarik koran itu dengan paksa.

"Neng, bayar-" sang penjual koran membungkam mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan protes, karena melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya. Tidak terlalu seram juga sih. Hanya saja tatapan mata Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada film horor yang baru saja ditontonnya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun membaca berita itu sekilas.

'_Aktor tampan Choi Siwon terlihat sedang makan malam bersama Kim Heechul –anggota Chocoballs Band- Sabtu malam, 26 April 2014 lalu'_

Tanpa berniat membacanya lebih jauh, Kyuhyun melempar koran itu tepat ke wajah Siwon. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Siwon yang kebingungan mengambil koran yang dilempar Kyuhyun padanya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

Siwon menggeram marah. Ia menatap sang penjual koran dengan tajam.

Sang penjual koran yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya balas menatapnya polos.

"Mana uangnya?"

"NIH!" seru Siwon menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas pada sang penjual koran.

Siwon langsung beranjak pergi. Namun masih beberapa langkah,

"Chogi..." sang penjual koran menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" Siwon mencoba sabar.

"Ini kurang, bang"

'AKKHHH!'

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin, bang. Waeyo?"

"Oke, aku akan mengirimkan sisanya ke rekeningmu. Saat ini aku sedang buru-buru!" ujar Siwon sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan sang penjual koran yang ternganga.

'Eh?Tadi dia tanya nama atau nomer rekening, sih?'

"Ish! Kalo nggak punya duit bilang aja!" teriak penjual koran kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Kyu!"

Akhirnya Siwon bisa mengejar Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berada dalam gedung SM entertaiment. Ia mencekal lengan Kyuhyun yang ingin kabur.

"Itu hanya gosip, sayang. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Kim Heechul"

"Tapi hyung pergi dengannya kan? Hyung makan malam bersamanya, kan?"

"Iya. Hyung memang makan malam dengannya. Tapi itu hanya makan malam biasa sayang. Dia mentraktirku karena aku berhasil menjodohkannya dengan namja pujaan hatinya"

"Jeongmal? Tidak bohong?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu.

"Ne! Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, sayang" ucap Siwon yakin.

"Baiklah, aku-"

"Yo! Choi Siwon!"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya. Tidak jadi menerima maaf dari namjachingunya. Karena namja yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan malah dengan santainya memanggil dan menepuk bahu Siwon.

"E..eh? Heechul-ah"

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras saat berjalan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aish! Aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Siwon, kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap mereka heran.

'Pasangan aneh' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih ngambek.

Yah, dan selama seharian ini Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun dan mengikuti apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Jadi, saat 'deo dangdanghage neon! Mr. Mr. ' gerakannya seperti ini"

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang melatih girlband Girls' Generation menarikan koreo baru untuk lagu mereka.

Dan polosnya Siwon juga ikut menari di belakang Kyuhyun bersama dengan member SNSD yang lain.

Kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terganggu dengan kehadiran Siwon, namun member SNSD juga. Daritadi Siwon –yang mengikuti koreo Kyuhyun- sering oleng dan menabrak member-member SNSD di dekatnya.

"Aish!"

"Yak!"

"Saem! Namja itu anggota baru kita ya?" tanya Sooyoung menyindir Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Choi Siwon!" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau memaafkanku, baby"

"Cie cie... Namjachingu saem ya? Udahlah, maafin aja" seru Yuri heboh.

"Mianhae baby" Siwon yang serasa mendapat dukungan malah semakin gencar minta maaf pada namja cantiknya itu.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Lalu melihat kebawah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Yoona berlutut padanya dan menarik-narik ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil.

"Maafin Siwon ya, Kyu" ucap Yoona polos. Seketika Kyuhyun teringat iklan yang dulu pernah ngetren itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa anak-anak didiknya ikutan membela Siwon, sih?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah dari sini, Choi!" usir Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Yes! Baiklah, baby. Aku tunggu kau di luar" seru Siwon semangat sambil berlari ke luar. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kilat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat kelakuan namjachingunya. Namun wajahnya memerah. Anggota SNSD yang melihatnya mulai menggoda Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dari pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di Kafe yang berada di dalam gedung SM Entertaiment, tempat ia bekerja sebagai aktor dan juga tempat Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai koreografer.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Siwon yang tengah menikmati fasilitas WI-FI gratis menoleh.

"Sudah selesai, baby?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Ini sudah malam, Wonnie"

Siwon hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menariknya pergi.

Padahal dalam hatinya, 'Yah tidak apalah aku menunggumu, sayang. Tadikan aku juga internetan gratis. Hehe'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karaoke?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun yang diajak Siwon ke tempat karaoke tersenyum senang.

'Pasti Wonnie ingin berduaan denganku. Hm... Kami akan bernyanyi lagu yang romantis berdua! Lalu memesan wine. Lalu... hehehe'

Oke. Kini pikiran Kyuhyun mulai mesum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Aniyo! Kajja kita masuk!" seru Kyuhyun semangat sambil menarik lengan Siwon.

'Lagu apa yang romantis ya? Ah! Atau... lagu apa yang erotis ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang asyik bernyanyi dengan tatapan kesal.

Eh? Tadi kan Kyuhyun yang paling semangat, kenapa sekarang ia kesal?

Haha. Ternyata impian Kyuhyun ingin bernyanyi romantis –ataupun erotis- bersama Siwon musnah sudah.

Sejak lagu pertama sampai sekarang Siwon selalu menyanyikan lagu Rock ataupun lagu Latin yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti artinya.

Seperti saat ini,

" In the end..."

"Ayo ikut bernyanyi, Kyu!" ajak Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum orange juicenya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Siwon melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

'Dia mengabaikanku, hah?'

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon memilih lagu berikutnya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau suka menyanyi?"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA LAGU ROCK!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai lagu rock.

"Ah! Mianhae baby!" Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku bosan!"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan sebagai gantinya?" bujuk Siwon.

"Kencan? Kalau kau mengajakku menonton band rock aku tidak mau!"

"Ani. Ani! Kita ke taman saja! Lalu beli es krim kesukaanmu!"

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang.

"Oke!"

"Good boy!" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyanyikan lima lagu lagi, lalu kita makan ne?"

Lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya, memilih lagu selanjutnya untuk dinyanyikan. Setelah selesai, Siwon mulai menyanyi lagu rock lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah.

Tapi saat teringat kata-kata Siwon jika mereka akan berkencan besok, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Siwon selesai bernyanyi.

'Dasar kuda tak tahu diri'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun duduk dengan tidak sabaran sendirian. Kali ini ia menunggu Siwon yang janjian kencan dengannya di taman. Namun seperti kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya, Siwon selalu terlambat.

Namun kali ini Siwon terlambat lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia terlambat tiga jam!

Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Apalagi ia melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di taman ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Namun,

"Sayang"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ketika ada yang menahan lengannya dan memanggilnya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Siwon hanya nyengir kuda. "Mianhae baby. Jalanan macet. Kau tahu sendirikan jika jam-jam segini jalanan macet?"

"Tapi kau terlambat tiga jam, Siwon. Aku tahu jalanan macet. Tapi saat aku berangkat TIGA JAM LALU jalanan belum terlalu macet" jelas Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Sebenarnya satu jam sebelum aku berangkat aku menjenguk Heechul yang dirawat di rumah sakit." Ungkap Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar.

Lagi-lagi Heechul.

Tapi Siwon sudah jujur padanya, tak apalah.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Diikuti oleh Siwon, yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Siwon dan Kyuhyun bercengkrama di taman indah ini. Mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kadang juga mereka diam, namun dengan Siwon yang mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Kadang juga mereka bernyanyi dengan earphone yang dibagi berdua.

Namun semua itu hanyalah khayalan Kyuhyun saja =.=

Nyatanya selama sejam Kyuhyun harus rela melihat Siwon yang tertidur. Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan, mulai memanggil namjachingunya yang tertidur lelap itu.

"Siwonnie~"

"Siwon~"

"CHOI SIWON!"

Akhirnya Siwon terbangun karena Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga berteriak di kuping Siwon.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Siwon polos, menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kencan hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah bodohmu itu saat tidur, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Eh, maaf sayang. Maaf aku ketiduran."

'Maaf, maaf. Selalu maaf!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Kenapa sih namjachingunya tidak bisa bersikap romantis sekali saja? Atau paling tidak, kenapa sih namjachingunya hobi membuatnya kesal?

Kyuhyun –lagilagi- menghela nafas.

Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tertahan.

"Itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk dekat mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat cukup mesra. Dengan kepala sang namja yang tiduran di paha kekasihnya, lalu kekasihnya mengelus-elus surai sang namja.

"Ah!" seru Siwon mengerti –atau sok mengerti.

Siwon melempar sepasang kekasih itu dengan batu kerikil.

Sontak sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dan menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun tajam.

'Bodoh!'

"Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida" ujar Kyuhyun minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Lalu Kyuhyun kembali duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesalnya.

"Lho? Aku kira kau terganggu dengan posisi mereka. Makannya aku melempar mereka" balas Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menghela nafas kasar.

'Tenang, Kyuhyunnie. Tenang. Dia pacarmu satu-satunya. Nanti jika kau sudah berkencan dengan Al, Rasya ataupun Kevin Aprilio, baru kau bisa membunuh namja ini'

"Baiklah. Aku mau es krim!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Oke!" Siwon merogoh kantung celananya. Ia kelihatan panik.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku dimana? Aish! Pasti jatuh disuatu tempat ketika aku berlari tadi!" jawab Siwon sambil mengecek seluruh kantung pakaiannya.

"AKH!" Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin es krim!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil menarik Siwon untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf lagi, namun rasanya Kyuhyun sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata 'maaf' yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Namun tak lama kemudian seorang namja lagi datang tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada namja pertama tadi. Namja pertama kaget, lalu memeluk namja yang kedua dengan erat.

"Kau mau bunga?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ne!" Siwon terlihat mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, namja berlesung pipi itu memberikan benda yang dicarinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan bunga –sekaligus POT BUNGA- yang dibawa Siwon.

"Jangan mencuri, Siwon! Itu tidak baik" nasehat Kyuhyun 'sabar'. Lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Pulang" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Jangan mengejarku atau kita putus!" ancam Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon yang ingin mengejarnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan ketika merasa sudah jauh dari Siwon.

"Aish! Seharusnya aku tidak mengancamnya seperti itu! Dan juga, seharusnya aku lebih sabar menghadapinya! Kami pacaran bukan satu atau dua tahun saja. Ish! Kenapa aku tadi badmood sih?" gumam Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Tapi tadi aku kan bilang kalau aku ingin pulang. Kalau aku balik lagi, sama saja menelan ludah sendiri!" Kyuhyun kembali gengsi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang namja kecil yang memegang sebuah benda sambil menatap setiap orang yang ditemuinya, seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati anak itu.

'Hei! Itukan dompet Siwon!'

"Ah! Ahjumma! Akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik dompet ini!" ucap anak kecil itu lega.

Kyuhyun yang dipanggil ahjumma merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan seorang ahjumma, bocah! Dan juga, kenapa dompet itu bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Tadi saat aku membeli es krim di dekat parkiran, aku melihat dompet ini jatuh. Jadi aku mencari pemiliknya, ahjumma. Eomma bilang kita sebagai manusia harus saling tolong menolong"

Kyuhyun ternganga. Kenapa anak kecil ini terlihat dewasa sekali?

"Oh iya. Song Raebyung imnida!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku pemiliknya?"

"Ini!" namja kecil bernama Raebyung itu menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada dalam dompet Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Semua foto yang ada dalam dompet Siwon adalah fotonya dengan namja berlesung pipi itu. Namun ada dua foto Kyuhyun sendiri juga disana.

"Jadi, ahjumma pemilik dompet ini, kan?"

"Aish! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Bukan, ini milik namja itu" seru Kyuhyun, menunjuk wajah Siwon di foto.

"Oh! Jadi ini punya suami noona ya? Baiklah! Ini! Kembalikan pada suamimu ne, noona! Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun. Bye-bye noona cantik!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas ucapan namja itu, Raebyung keburu kabur.

Kyuhyun menggeram. 'Tadi ahjumma, sekarang noona. Dia bilang noona cantik lagi! Tapi, apa aku memang cantik ya?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari Siwon!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyerah!

Namja manis ini sudah mencari Siwon ke sekeliling taman, namun ia tidak melihat Siwon.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman tempat ia duduk bersama Siwon tadi. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Mianhae Wonnie"

_**Pluk**_

Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah orang iseng yang melemparnya dengan batu kerikil.

"Eoh? Raebyung-ah?"

"Ttarahae, noona!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Raebyung berhenti di tempat yang sepi. Ini masih di taman, namun entah kenapa tidak ada orang disini. Lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Kyuhyun.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, calon ahjummaku" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hah?"

'Selamat menempuh hidup baru?' 'Calon ahjumma?'

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kepala bocah itu terbentur di suatu tempat.

Ia kembali menoleh ke depan. Seketika ia membatu.

Disana ada Siwon, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan gitar. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti. Kini Siwon memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar setelah melihat ke bawah, ternyata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah membentuk hati telah melingkari tempatnya berdiri.

Siwon mulai melantunkan lagu 'Marry U' milik boyband favorite Kyuhyunnya, SUPER JUNIOR.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Siwon tersenyum sangat manis setelah lagu selesai.

"Cho Kyuhyunku sayang, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" tegur Siwon, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan ke arah Siwon. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Siwon yang kini juga telah berdiri.

Namun sesaat kemudian Siwon berlutut di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyunku sayang, kita telah lama berpacaran. Aku rasa waktu yang lama itu cukup untuk kita lakukan sebagai pendekatan. Dan sekarang, aku, Choi Siwonmu yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini ingin membawamu ke hubungan yang lebih indah"

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku jasnya. Lalu membukanya.

Kyuhyun hampir menangis –terharu-. Ia menatap cincin emas putih dengan mata biru Shappire dalam kotak kecil itu.

Ia menatap Siwon.

"Would you marry me, Cho Kyuhyun? Maukah kau menggunakan margaku di depan namamu mulai saat ini? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, yang setia menemaniku saat suka maupun duka?"

Kini Kyuhyun tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Choi Siwon. Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" Kyuhyun tertawa disela tangisnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Dengan lembut ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdiri. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Uljima" ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Hiks"

Siwon melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Saranghae Choi Kyuhyun"

"Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon"

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Masih dengan menatap mata kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan bibir Siwon menempel di atas bibirnya refleks menutup matanya. Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon ketika Siwon menciumnya semakin dalam. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang terasa sedikit berisi, namun juga tidak gemuk. Siwon melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun bergantian dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

_**Plak!**_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat seseorang dengan tidak-ber-pri-ke-manusia-an menepuk kepala mereka dengan, ehm, koran mungkin?

"Appa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi"

Sapa Kyuhyun dan Siwon ketika melihat Appa Cho berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Aish! Anak-anak ini memang sudah tidak sabar untuk dinikahkan." Rutuk Eomma Choi.

"Eomma?"

"Ahjumma?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling mereka. Semuanya ada disana. Appa dan Eomma Choi, Appa dan Eomma Cho, Cho Ahra, Choi Jiwon, Han Eunkyo (Eh?) dan seorang bocah yang terlihat familiar.

"Raebyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget.

"Kau mengenal bocah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Ne. Dia keponakanku. Tepatnya anak dari sepupuku. Namun kedua orang tuanya sedang tugas di luar negri, jadi Raebyung dititipkan pada kami"

'Ah, pantas tadi ia memanggilku calon ahjummanya'

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Aku tahu ini kurang romantis, tapi-"

"Gwaenchana!" potong Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut pada Siwon.

"Setidaknya ini hal teromantis yang pernah kau lakukan untukku, Siwonnie"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang saja! Padahal tadinya kami ingin langsung membawa kalian ke pernikahan yang telah kami siapkan, tapi ternyata kalian mengabaikan kami" sindir Eomma Choi.

"E-eh! Tunggu eomma!" Siwon berlari ke arah sang Eomma, menarik lengan Eomma nya lembut.

"Apakah itu benar, Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eomma Cho, yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ne. Kami juga sudah membelikanmu gaun, sayang"

"Mwo? Tapi aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

Eomma Cho tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Eomma Cho malah mengajak Eomma Choi berbicara.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun yang diabaikan mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa sayang. Kau pasti terlihat cantik dan seksi memakai gaun itu" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Tuan Choi!"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Choi" balas Siwon, lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

"Aish!"rutuk Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kecupan dan panggilan Siwon padanya.

"Oh... Wajahmu merah, Nyonya Choi Kyuhyun" goda Siwon lagi. Bergerak menjauhi Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu Kyuhyun akan,

"Ish!"

Karena ia tahu Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sesaat lagi menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' itu saling berkejaran. Membuat keluarga mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow ataupun favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


End file.
